The Field Trip
by katraj0908
Summary: When Percy is 8 years old his class goes on a field trip to the Empire State Build, but Percy being Percy gets distracted and loses his class in the lobby. He knows that his class is going to the top floor, so he presses the highest number he sees on the elevator: 600. One-shot.
**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Percy POV**

In the middle of my conversation with Hermes he switched topics, "You know, we've met before."

I must have looked really startled because he gave a chuckle, "What? When?"

He got a mischievous glint in his eyes that I had often seen his children have, "Do you remember when you class went on a trip to the Empire State Building?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I got sick right before it and was sent home, why?"

"What if I told you that wasn't what happened," Hermes smirked.

Getting impatient, I asked, "Then what really happened?"

Hermes leaned back and said, "Well…"

 **Still Percy POV a few years before Lightning Thief Flashback**

 _Somehow I knew this would happen, weird things always did happen to me on field trips but I was hoping for once this would be the exception._

 _My class and I were at the Empire State Building, yes THE Empire State Building in New York City which I was really excited about since I had never been though I was a bit nervous to be going so high up for some reason. Mom for some reason was extremely worried about me going on this field trip and only let me go when I promised to stick with my class._

 _Look how that turned out._

 _I was just admiring the bottom floor of the Empire State Building, taking in every detail and letting my ADHD get the better of me when I finally realized my class was nowhere to be seen. After spending another 5 minutes looking around for them I finally realized that they had left me, but luckily I knew that they were visiting the highest floor, whatever that was it slipped my mind. When I was on the elevator I would just look for the highest number._

 _There was no one else in the elevator when I got there and when I saw that the highest number was 600. My eyes went wide, I had no idea that the Empire State Building was that tall. I mean I knew it was tall, but that was like super tall. I pressed the button and then the lift shot up like a rocket, much faster than any other elevator I'd ever been on before._

 _I had closed my eyes during the ride and gripped the bars that were placed on the wall, but opened my eyes and released my grip when the elevator slowed. What I saw astounded me; there were pillars, statues and temples that you don't see any more and then there were the people who all seemed beautiful and wait did he-_

 _I was brought out of my thoughts when a man approached me and said, "Well what do we have here?"_

 _"Does he have any rats?" a voice that originated from the man's phone asked._

 _"Shut up, George!" another voice, this time female, asked from the phone._

 _The man continued looking at me with a curious look on his face, so I took a deep breath and said, "I am Percy Jackson and my class is on a field trip to the Empire State Building."_

 _The man gave me a smile and said, "Hello Percy, I am Hermes."_

 _"Like the god?" I tilted my head to the side._

 _Hermes smirked, like he knew some secret I didn't, "Yeah, like the god," then he got a confused look on his face. "How old are you anyways, kid?"_

 _I knew I had an affronted look on my face, "I am 8 years old, not a kid!"_

 _He put his hands up in mock offense, "Sorry, sorry."_

 _They were interrupted when a girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, who looked about 12 walked over, "Hermes, the meeting is about to continue! You've got to-" she looked at me and then said, "Who are you, boy?"_

 _"I am Percy and I came to the Empire State Building for a school field trip, who are you?" I asked._

 _She looked at me like I was something from underneath her shoe, "I am Artemis."_

 _I blinked at her and Hermes, "Is everyone around here named after some Greek god?"_

 _Artemis looked at Hermes and then back at me, "Something like that."_

 _"Is it like a club?" Hermes and Artemis looked confused. "Because I've got a Greek name too, it's Perseus, but I don't really like it."_

 _"Sorry kid, I don't think you'll be able to join this club," Hermes said with a sad smile. "But you can meet the other members."_

 _Artemis gave him a confused frown, "He can?"_

 _"Well, we have to help him find his class," Hermes said._

 _"I don't even know if I want to go back," Percy said, interrupting the two._

 _"Why not, Perseus?" Artemis asked._

 _I wrinkled my nose at the usage of my full name, "I'm probably already going to be expelled at what happened during our last field trip."_

 _We started walking towards the biggest building as Hermes said, "Oh, what did you do Percy?"_

 _"Promise you won't be upset with me?" I looked at them in earnest and they nodded. "While at the aquarium I released all the sharks."_

 _Hermes laughed, while Artemis gave a slight smile, "Why did you do that, Perseus?"_

 _I looked at them, "Because they wanted to be free?"_

 _"How did you know that?" Artemis asked, with a slightly uneasy look on her face._

 _"That's because they told me," I told them. "They just said they wanted to be free and that was the only way I knew how to free them. No one believed me though, do you?"_

 _Hermes bit his lip and said, "Sure we do, Percy."_

 _They reached the biggest building finally and Artemis said that since it was a Summer Solstice their club always had meetings._

 _The first thing Percy saw when he entered were giants, they all towered over Hermes, Artemis and him it also seemed that they were arguing about something but Hermes and Artemis looked as if the arguing wasn't unusual._

 _"They must eat their vegetables because they look big and strong," Percy tried to whisper to Hermes, but it came out louder than he expected because they all heard him and became silent. Besides Hermes and Artemis who laughed._

 _The giant in the middle who was dressed in a suit asked, "Hermes, Artemis what is this?" Then he gestured to me._

 _Hermes cleared his throat, "This is Percy and he's on a field trip with his class to the Empire State Building."_

 _There was silence until the woman next to the giant asked, "That doesn't explain why he is here though."_

 _I jumped in and said, "I knew my class was on the highest floor, so I pressed the highest number which was 600."_

 _I looked around the room at the different giants and a few stood out to me: a blond guy who looked like a surfer, a beautiful lady who gave him a small wave, a man who had a deformed face, but the one who stuck out most to me was the one who sat in a fisherman's chair and had a nervous look on his face._

 _"So you're here because you pressed the highest button on the elevator?" a woman with silver hair asked._

 _Percy nodded, "Though to be fair they left me when my ADHD was acting up and I was observing my surroundings."_

 _"You have ADHD?" a woman with wicked grey eyes asked._

 _Percy nodded, "Plus dyslexia."_

 _"Obviously a half-blood," the woman with grey eyes said._

 _"What?_

 _Hermes interrupted her though, "Congrats kid," I scowled at that. "You can join our club, not this part, but another part for people your age."_

 _They were all silent for a moment waiting for my response before I said, "Cool," then shifted on my feet. "So what's a half-blood?"_

 _"It is a child whose parent is a god," I gave him a deadpan stare. "I know hard to believe, but do you only have one parent?"_

 _"I have my mom and my step-father, Smelly Gabe, my mom said that my dad was lost at sea," I said._

 _Most gave the man in the fisherman's chair glances._

 _"Stop!" the woman with grey eyes said and everyone glanced at her. She took a deep breath and said, "The child found Olympus, but let's use the Mist to make him forget about it."_

 _A guy with a scarred face asked, "Why? There are punks at the camp younger than him."_

 _The woman with grey eyes sighed and said, "He described his step-father as 'Smelly Gabe' I believe his mother is using him to cover up his scent to keep him close to her, the less he knows the better for the time being."_

 _All the people in the room nodded and then Hermes looked me in the eyes, "Sorry about this kiddo, we'll meet again and when we do I'll give you this memory back."_

 _Then all of a sudden I was in my bed feeling slightly sick._

 **End of Flashback**

I was gaping like a fish, "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Hermes smirked. "Probably the most amusing meeting that we'd had in a while."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Well, you're welcome but I've got a quest to go on."

"Try to save him!" Hermes said and then flashed away.

I shook my head. Nothing comes normal for me, does it?

 **A/N: I think there might be a story like this out there somewhere, but I forgot what it was about and wanted to do my own one-shot. I might also revise this later so it can make it into my one-shot series. Ciao!**


End file.
